About A Girl
by beautiful.dirty.rich
Summary: Set six months after Tommy left in season two. Jude is a whole new person living a whole new life and she couldn't be happier. But what happens when Tommy comes back? Definitely a jommy, wouldn't have it any other way! Please give it a chance!
1. Prologue: Livin' la vida Rockstar

**Prologue: Livin' la vida Rockstar**

"More beer, Jude?" Patsy Sewer asked, shaking the bottle of Jack Daniels for emphasis. Jude finished off her third glass and held it up for Patsy to refill.

"Hell, yeah," she said watching with satisfaction as the bronze liquid accumulated in her glass. After six months, she was finally starting to understand why Patsy loved the stuff so much. They were in Patsy's car after a big party at G-Major, which hadn't satisfied their alcoholic quota for the night.

"Bottoms up!" Patsy tipped her head back and chugged down her glass' contents. Jude drank slower, savoring the numbing drink. As the many glasses of alcohol began to take effect, she allowed herself to think about what had happened the previous six months.

Tommy had told he was leaving and never coming back. She had banged on his car window desperately as he drove away. The weeks after that were just a blur of tears and pain and crap music and almost getting fired. Then, Jude had decided she had done enough wallowing over Tommy. One night, she took Patsy's advice and went clubbing with her. She had dressed in one of the skimpiest outfits she owned, got wasted, danced and all in all enjoyed herself thoroughly. Jude remembered the pounding headache she had the next day, worsened by Darius' scoldings. But she also remembered feeling whole again for the first time in weeks. Like she was finally getting over a certain baby blue eyed producer. That day she had even gotten through a recording session without breaking down.

The next few months were some of the best she remembered. She soon died her hair back into a deep red. She trashed her most of her wardrobe and replaced it with denim miniskirts and other various revealing clothing. She went clubbing three or more nights a week, often waking up in some stranger's bed. She threw herself into her music, which had taken on a hard metal edge. It was the life of a real rockstar. Even Darius was happy. After Jude had ditched her good girl image, her music was appealing to a new, older audience. Hype for her new tour was through the roof and sales for her third album were skyrocketing. And most importantly, she was truly happily.

Jude leaned back against Patsy's car seat and was suddenly overcome by the urge to laugh. To think none of this would have never happened if Tommy hadn't left. She never thought she'd be thankful for that fact, but she was. Who knew all this time Tommy had been holding her back from her true potential? She was born for this. She was born to be a full on, hardcore rockstar.

Patsy cocked her head at Jude. "What's so damn funny?" she asked.

"Oh, it's nothing," Jude sighed contentedly. "Hey, Pats?"

"Yeahhhhh?" Patsy slurred drunkedly.

"Thanks for everything. You're my best friend, you know?"

"Of course. Anything for my favorite pop tart."

"She ain't a pop tart anymore, Pats." Jude giggled some more.

"That she ain't. That she ain't." Patsy raised her empty glass up. "To us."

"To us." Jude clinked her own empty glass against Patsy's.

**So that's the prologue, just to provide you with some background information. Please read and review!**


	2. Blue eyed Surprise

**Chapter 1: Blue-eyed Surprise**

Jude woke the next morning to the beeping of her annoying alarm clock. Up until recently, Sadie had been waking her up, but she had finally refused to do so any longer after getting punched in the face by a sleepy Jude. Jude smacked the alarm clock, missing the snooze button yet again and instead knocking the alarm clock of the nightstand. She shrugged nonchalantly. _At least it shut_, up she thought. Jude was about ready to fall back into a deep, hangover induced sleep, until she heard Sadie's voice from downstairs.

"Jude, I know you're awake, so get your lazy ass dressed and in the kitchen before I leave without you. Do you want to drive the mustang to work?" Jude shuddered at the thought. Her precious mustang had once been a real beauty, but time and laziness on Jude's part had turned the car into a truly disgusting dump.

"Fine! I'll be down in a minute!" She wobbled groggily out of bed and got dressed in a typical new-Jude outfit: a tight-fitting, belly-showing rockband tee, a barely-there gray denim miniskirt, and black leggings. And of course, no Jude outfit could be complete without her signature knee- length boots. She combed her hair through with her fingers, brushed her teeth and threw on some eye liner. Jude was ready and downstairs in 7 minutes flat. Sadie was eating a banana and looking at her in awe.

"I still don't understand how you get ready so fast." she muttered. Jude shrugged and made herself a breakfast of pop tarts, cereal and orange juice. Her sister shook her head and dropped the banana peel in the garbage.

"Do you know how many calories just one pop tart has?"

"Um, don't know, don't care" Jude chomped down half of the pop tart in one bite. Sadie rolled her eyes.

"Just hurry up okay? I'll wait in the car." She left the house smiling at their familiar routine. Jude would eat her huge breakfast slowly,  
making Sadie wait just to annoy her, and all the while never gain a pound. Sitting in the car, Sadie realized just how thankful she was that Jude had been able to pick herself up after what had happened with Tommy. Those few weeks when Jude was depressed had been some of the worst in Sadie's life. She wouldn't eat, drink, sleep or make music, which was really saying something considering this was Jude. The Jude who was self proclaimed in love with her guitar. Sadie thanked whatever god listening that Jude had had Patsy to help her through it. Sure, Patsy could be considered a bad influence, but she truly cared about Jude and would never let her do anything that would end up hurting her. And yes, Jude was drinking a little more these days, but she wasn't a drunk and unlike Patsy, she had her limits. Things were going good for both Harrison sisters. Jude had fame and fortune, Sadie had a steady job and the satisfaction that her baby sister was happy. Life was good.

The sisters walked arm in arm into G-Major joking about Sadie's latest boyfriend, who had turned out to be a total nutcase. Then, they seperated, Sadie heading for the reception desk and Jude for Studio B. Jude entered the studio, and greeted Kwest, her producer.

"Mornin' Kwest,"

"Hey superstar. We're working on the vocals for It's My Life today so you won't be needing your guitar." She gave him a thumbs up and went into the recording booth.

"Ready superstar, in 3-2-1," Kwest signaled for her to start singing. Jude effortlessly began belting out the song. Kwest had never worked with another artist like her. You could say a lot of things about Jude, but you couldn't say she wasn't passionate. Jude was never without that bounce in her step and spark in her eye. Kwest chuckled to himself. She was quite the 18 year old.

3 hours later, Jude had finished recording the vocals and Kwest had released her for lunch. She found Speid sitting cross legged on the couch in hospitality and plopped down next to him. He greeted her with a headlock and noogie. "Nice to see you too!" She responded blowing hair out of her face.

"How's the solo album going?". Speid had once been in Jude's backup band but was now releasing his own album. Speid bounced up and down like a kid at Christmas.

"It's goin' good. Never thought I'd be one for singing but I actually really like it." Jude elbowed him in the side.

"You like singing or you like the number of zeros Darius puts on your check."

"Okay, guilty. I like the zeros. Don't pretend like you mind having a few extra bucks in your pocket."

"Amen to that." Jude took her sip of her cola. Suddenly Speid turned to face her completely.

"So, in celebration, what would you say to dinner tonight? Just you and me." She almost choked.

"What? Like a date?"

"Am I that repulsive, Harrison?"

"No, of course not, I just...thought we were done." Speid looked thoughful.

"Well, we're older now. And there's nothing...in the way this time." Jude refused to acknowledge the subtle reference to Tommy. Instead she positioned herself on Speid's lap and whispered in his ear.

"Okay, then. Pick me up at eight." Speid was looking flustered by then, but who could blame him. The poor guy hadn't gotten any action in months and now there was a gorgeous girl in a miniskirt on his lap. Jude took notice.

"Oh come, Speid, it's just me. Little ol' Jude." To prove her point she initiated a tickle fight that had them both back to their old teasing ways.

"So, pick you up at eight." Speid said, breathless from laughing so hard.

In another part of G-Major, Darius was dealing with an ex-empolyee who had come back from his six month vaction. The one and only Tom Quincy sat in Darius' office pleading for his job back.

"Look, D, I told you what happened. You said you understood."

"I do understand, T. But there's no place for you at G-Major anymore. Because for some reason, you're just not that good of a producer unless paired with Jude, and there's no way I'm letting you go back there."

Tommy sighed, knowing Darius was right. Softening his voice he asked, "What happened to her after I...left?"

Darius shook his head. "The girl was a mess. I considered firing her numerous times. But then she changed. Got back on track. Got over it."

Tommy couldn't explain what he was feeling at that moment. Part happiness that he hadn't done any permanent damage, but part sadness that she had really gotten over him. That would make getting back as her producer even harder.

"Please," Tommy said "Can we just...ask Jude if she'll have me back?"

"There's no way, T. You two always end up falling for each other, and that causes heartbreaks and messy breakups."

Tommy was about ready to get down on his knees and beg. He needed to see her again. Needed to make music with her again.

"I really need this, D, please. I can promise you nothing will happen. You can hold me to that." He knew he couldn't keep that promise if Jude would allow a romantic relatiohsip between them to happen again. But he would say whatever he had to day to get Darius to say yes. Darius considered it. Jude and Tommy working together were pure musical magic. They sure did bring the cash rolling in.

"Okay. We'll test this. But you'll start tomorrow, I don't want to catch Jude off guard." Tommy grinned uncontrolably. He'd get to see his girl again. Tomorrow.

**_Click me, click me_ the review button is calling you!**


	3. Chance Encounter

**Chapter 2: Chance Encounter**

"So," Sadie said dropping the groceries on the table. "What did Darius want today?"

"Oh, you know, the usual." Jude waved her hand dismissively. "A new single, a concert for charity on Tuesday...me to take Tommy back as my producer..." She muttered the last part.

Sadie looked up in shock. "He can't be serious! Not after what happened last time!" She slammed her hand down on the table in fury.

Jude watched in amusement as her sister went all psycho body guard on her. She really did care. "Whoa there, angry screamy lady. Don't take it out on the table."

"You're not freaking. Why aren't you freaking?"

"Because," Jude sighed "He doesn't have any power over me anymore. I'm over it."

"But Jude, he'll be your producer again. You'll have to spend a lot of time together." Sadie said doubtfully as she began unloading the groceries in the fridge.

"Don't underestimate me, Sades. I can be professional."

"Yeah, but can _he_?"

Jude scoffed. "If Tommy thinks I'll run right back into his arms and fall all over him, he's got another thing coming. This is the new Jude. And the new Jude doesn't take shit from anybody"

"I'll believe it when I see it." Sadie muttered. "So, when does he start?"

"Tomorrow."

Sadie threw her hands up in frustration, overwhelmed by the whole situation while Jude calmly poured herself a glass of orange juice and went to watch T.V.

----

Jude strode into G-Major the next morning looking confident, if not almost arrogant. _I can do this. I can so do this. _She repeated to herself. _I'm not the same silly 17 year old he once knew. _And with that in mind, she marched right into Studio B without so much as a second thought.

"Hey, Kwest." Jude acknowledged her producer indifferently.

"Um...hi, Jude. Did Darius tell you...?"

"That Tommy's back? Yup." She pulled out the songbook from her tote bag and began flipping through pages.

Kwest wasn't surprised by her dismissive actions. He knew Jude would try her very best to seem unaffected by all of this. And he wasn't of the pushy sort. The kind of people that always try to get you to spill your emotions. So, he let it go.

"Right. He'll be here any minute."

Jude nodded absently. "What are we doing today?"

"Finishing up the vocals from yesterday. And then maybe Tommy'll take a look at your new stuff. I've never been much of a songwriter."

As much as she tried to deny it, Jude a twinge of excitment go up her spine at the prosepect of working with Tommy on a song. It had always been her favorite thing. Better than the stolen kisses or occasional touching. Even better than when he gave her _the look._ None of it compared to a quiet evening of songwriting.

"That sounds...perfect." she said and entered the recording booth.

Halfway through the second verse, Kwest heard the door open and turned to see his best friend of 5 years, finally back.

"Tommy, man, how've you been?" But Tommy didn't even hear him, for both his eyes and ears were occupied on the red head in the recording booth. She was singing with her eyes closed so she hadn't noticed him yet. Tommy couldn't stop looking at her. She was flawless as always, her newly red hair in loose curls around her face. He had always missed her red hair. She was wearing a tight, faded leather jacket and a red and black plaid miniskirt. Tommy took note that it wasn't her usual outfit but admired it all the same. And her voice. God, her voice was fantastic. It had a new edge to it and matched the song perfectly. _Looks like Darius was right. She looks like she's been doing pretty well._ Tommy couldn't help but thinking. The she opened her eyes.

Jude gasped. There he was, totally unchanged. Same icy blue eyes that mad her shiver, same perfectly styled dark hair, same intense gaze. She stopped singing.

"Tommy. Hi, how are you?" She asked in a polite but distant tone.

He was taken aback. This was not the reaction he had expected. Tommy was expecting emotion- sadness, hapiness, angryness, _anything_. This was Jude after all. The girl who hadn't spoken to him for three days when he had told her he didn't like the verse of her new song.

"Hi." He said softly. "I'm fine. You?"

"Good. Things are good." She smiled at him, that stunning breathtaking smile of hers. "Shall we continue?"

_What? That was it? She didn't want to talk or anything?_ Tommy nodded. "Sure. But can we talk...later...at lunch?"

"Um, I'd love to, but I actually promised Speid I'd have lunch with him today. Sorry." But she didn't look very apologetic. She looked _bored_, almost.

"How about tonight? I can pick you up at seven, we'll go to the docks." Tommy didn't want to beg but she was making this difficult.

"Ooh, can't, I'm going out with Patsy."

Tommy sighed and Kwest looked at him with an expression of amusement and pity.

"Fine. We'll just...do it another time." He took a seat next to Kwest and put his forehead in his hands. Jude was looking victorious, like she had just won a battle.

Kwest broke the awkward silence. "Okay supertar, take it where you left off."

And the room was filled once again with the sound of Jude's voice, this time with even more passion than before.

**You know what to do.**


	4. Material Girl

**Chapter 3: Material Girl**

**Thanks for the reviews everybody! My goal by this chapter was 5 reviews so, yay! I'm glad you're all loving Jude's new attitude. I was so sick of Tommy playing the moody, difficult one all the time so I decided to switch the roles. I think he's way overdue for a taste of his own medicine, eh? Also, I hate how Jude is so clingy in the show so I thought I'd pull her in a whole different direction in this story.**

Tommy watched nervously from behind the counter as Jude chatted it up with her ex-boyfriend at lunch. He couldn't help the thoughts that entered his head. _Were they back together? Had they slept together? What had happened when he was gone?_ He heard Jude giggle flirtatiously. Since when did Jude giggle? Since when was Jude flirtatious?

"That was so much fun last night!" She gushed to Speid, taking his hands in her own.

"Yeah, I shoulda asked you out earlier." Speid leaned his face towards Jude and stared at her lips. Jude raised her eyebrows at him but closed the remaining distance anyway, smashing her lips into his. Tommy had to restrain himself to keep from strangling the life out of that boy. How dare he kiss his girl? Okay, so maybe she wasn't technically his girl anymore, but still, there was such a thing as _male code_. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Jude's voice.

"Just so you know…this doesn't mean we're…like…together."

Speid furrowed his brow. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"Well, I just don't want to give you the wrong idea," Jude explained, fiddling with the hem of her shirt. "I mean, I don't want to date just one person right now. I don't like feeling…restrained."

Tommy could see that Speid was getting angry now. "Oh, I get it. You want to go clubbing with your delinquent friend every week, get drunk and hook up with random strangers?"

Jude nodded. "Yeah. I kinda do." Her voice was frustrated now. "It's called having fun."

"No, Jude." Speid countered, getting up off the couch. "It's called being a slut."

Jude remained on the couch, turning her attention back to her double cheeseburger. She didn't even seem upset about Speid's behavior towards her. Tommy, on the other hand, was more than a little disturbed. A part of him wanted to punch Speid in the face for talking to his girl that way, but a part of him wanted to talk some sense into Jude. What was she thinking? Getting drunk? Having sex? Who the hell was this girl and what had she done to Jude? _His_ Jude?

After lunch, Tommy, Kwest and Jude were back in the studio.

"So, Jude, Darius wants a new single. Time to break out the ol' songbook. Tell me when you're ready to lay down some tracks" Kwest said, standing up and exiting.

"You can go too, Tommy. I've been writing my own songs for six months now." Jude avoided his scrutinizing gaze. She silently begged him to say no, to say he wanted nothing more than to work with her again. _Shut up Jude_, she thought. _You don't need him, you don't want him. He's nothing to you. _

"Actually Jude, I'd like to stay and help, if that's alright." He prayed she couldn't hear the pleading tone that had crept into his voice.

"Uh, sure, why not?" Jude looked down, allowing herself to feel relief for a moment before returning to her unaffected demeanor. She pulled out her songbook and flipped to the third page.

"Here's what I have so far. Give it a read." Tommy took the book from her and read the first line.

_I love it in your room at night. _

_Oh crap. _Tommy thought. _What have I gotten myself into?_

**Reviews make me happy.**


	5. Big Girl's Don't Cry

**AN: I just realized I have been forgetting to add disclaimers to my chapters! Woopsies.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story but the plot (good enough y/n?)**

Tommy shook his head in annoyance. "I'm telling you, Jude. The guitar's too...metal. It's not right for the song."

"Hmm," Jude stopped playing and tapped her chin in mock contemplation. "Too bad I don't care what you think. She resumed playing, this time louder than before, the sound shaking the room.

"God, you're hurting my ears."

Jude snorted. "Oh please, Tom. I'm sure you've endured worse from your boybander days." This did not receive the reaction she had been hoping for. Instead of being angry or frustrated, Tommy just stared at her deeply.

"What are you staring at?" Jude snapped. Under her breath she muttered, "Freak."

"You called me...Tom," he whispered, having apparently come out of his daze.

"Uh. Yeahhh," Jude spoke as if addressing a young child. "That's your name."

"You never call me that," Tommy insisted. "You call me Tommy, or Quincy." He tapped his fingers nervously on the mixing board. This wasn't a good sign.

Jude stared at him bitterly. "Well times have changed." She crossed her arms across her chest. "But of course, you already knew that, didn't you?"

Tommy tilted his head to the side, clearly bewildered. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

She scoffed. "You think I didn't see you spying on me and Speid at lunch?" Jude smiled seductively. "Checking out the competition, are we now?"

He practically choked on his water. Wiping his mouth on his sleeve, he looked at her in awe. "Uh, no. And I wouldn't call that spying. More like, _overhearing_."

"Mhm," She leaned forward in her chair, her face dangerously close to his. "Whatever you say."

Suddenly, music once again filled the room as Jude started strumming again. The same hard notes that had made Tommy cringe before.

"Girl, what is wrong with you? Stop being so stubborn." Tommy was now full on miffed. It had been a long day and that..._creature _was giving him a migraine. He decided to tell Jude just that and regretted the decision instantly.

"You know what, _Tom_," Jude put her guitar down with more force than necessary but kept her voice dangerously calm. "The only reason I took you back as my producer, was because I wanted to do Darius a favor. So I suggest you just shut up and look pretty before I fire your desperate ass."

Tommy could not believe what he was hearing. What had happened to the sweet little girl who had once looked up at him and told him she couldn't make music without him? Had told him she couldn't have achieved anything without him?

"You can't do that. You can't fire me."

"Oh, really? Because last time I checked, I was far more valuable to this company than you." Her voice still held it's low, dangerous tone. He had never heard Jude use that tone before. It unnerved him.

He pointed his finger at her accusingly. "See? _This_ is why I wanted to talk to you. To avoid this kind of drama. You're obviously still bitter about me leaving."

"Actually," Jude put a hand on his shoulder. "Quite the contrary, I wanted to thank you for that. If it hadn't been for you leaving, I never would have gotten to where I am now."

Tommy sneered. "Where you are now? You mean slutty, drunk and arrogant?"

"No," Jude hissed. "Rich, famous and successful." And with that, she took her tote and guitar and left the room, slamming the door behind her.

----

After the disastrous song writing session, Jude went to talk to her sister at the receptionist desk.

"G-Major, please hold." Sadie spoke in her false cheery voice, taking her headset off. "What's up, Jude?"

Jude sighed and leaned over, putting her elbows on the desk. "I'm just so...frustrated!"

Sadie smiled at her sympathetically and offered Jude her coffee. "Would a certain hot ex-boybander have anything to do with this?"

"No, it's me. I'm mad at myself." Jude took a grateful sip from the coffee. "I promised I wouldn't let him affect me but...god, he just makes me so mad!"

"Jude, you are not letting him affect you. Tommy's just a sick, conceited individual. He makes _everybody_ mad. It's like, programmed in his personality."

Jude smiled, appreciating her sister's attempts at witty humor. "I know. But Sadie, I took him back as my producer because I wanted to prove to everybody that I'm over what happened. What will they all think if I fire him after the first day because he's just so goddamn frustrating. I mean, they'll think it's because I'm still hung up over him."

"Why does it matter what anybody thinks? As long as you've proven it to yourself. Wait, you have proven it to yourself right?" Sadie said thoughtfully.

"Yes." Jude answered confidently. "I'm sure."

Her sister shrugged. "So there you go. What more do you need? If Tommy is stopping you from putting out your best music, then you have every right to fire him. Who cares what everyone else thinks?"

Jude sighed. "But it's more than that, Sadie. I just...I really want to do the mature thing, and not be a spoiled brat about it."

"Well then, keep Tommy for a few weeks and see how it goes. Maybe it'll get better."

"Yeah, you're right. As always." Jude finished off her coffee and gave Sadie an awkward hug, seeing as the desk was in the way. "You always give the best advice."

"That's cuz I'm the smart one." Sadie laughed.

----


	6. Know Your Enemy

**AU: Okay, this chapter is the longest one so far so I want at least 15 reviews before the next one. Please and thank you! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Blah di blah blah.**

Hand poised in the air ready to knock, Jude realized the irony of the current situation. Never in a million years did she think she would ever end up here. Standing outside Tom Quincy's doorway in the freezing cold. He had been back for three days now, and things had been tense between them ever since that first day. Jude had decided to be the adult in the situation and clear the ice. _For the sake of my music,_ She told herself. _And G-Major's aspirin bill. _Funny how he hadn't even been back in Toronto for a week yet and he was already driving her up the wall. She gave the door a light knock.

Jude heard footsteps and braced herself. _Cut it out Jude, stop being so nervous. _The door finally swung open and Jude found herself face to face with Mr. Pain In The Ass himself. His hair was disheveled and he had a dazed look in his eyes. She had to admit he looked like a giant, over gelled stuffed teddy bear.

"Jude," Tommy muttered, rubbing his eyes with his fists. He leaned against the door frame for support, his stare making her anxious and light headed.

"It's almost midnight. What are you doing here?"

Jude rocked back and forth nervously. "I just wanted to apologize. What I said that day, it was way out of line. And I'm sorry."

For a moment Tommy didn't respond and Jude worried she had come all the way out here to be made a fool out of and have the door slammed in her face.

Then he laughed and crossed his arms across his chest. "It's okay, Jude. I'm not mad. And I owe you an apology too."

Jude looked at him questioningly and he elaborated. "I shouldn't have called you a slut. I regret it."

He stared down at his bare feet, ashamed. Jude shook her head. "It's all water under the bridge now. No harm, no foul. Truce?"

She held her hand out towards him and he took it without hesitation. "Truce."

Jude smiled brightly glad this had gone so well. She hadn't expected him to forgive her so easily. Tom Quincy, notorious play boy, usually played a little more hard to get. But hey, who was she to complain? The two stood in awkward silence for a moment until she cleared her throat in an obvious attempt to end the conversation.

"Well. I really should get going. It's late and Sadie's gonna chew my head off as it is." She turned to go but was stopped by Tommy laying a a hand on her shoulder.

"You're not going walking alone at midnight." He declared. She turned slowly and cautiously. _What exactly was he suggesting? _

"And you're not my mother. Or my friend. Actually, you're not much of anything to me." The smile that escaped on her face canceled out the bitter comment.

Tommy let go of her shoulder and rolled his eyes. Why was she so goddamn stubborn? "Girl, don't fight me on this. You know I'm right."

Jude stared at the dark, abandoned street. Why someone as rich as Tommy would chose to live in such a neighborhood was beyond her. Most of the houses were small and falling apart. The only cars she could make out in the darkness were old and rusted, with the exception of Tommy's viper, of course. She didn't even want to think about what could be hiding behind the garbage dump. Tommy did make a good point and she was too exhausted to argue anymore. Jude sighed, feeling wearier after the past few days than she had in her entire life.

"Okay. I'll stay."

----

"You want something to drink?" Tommy asked from the kitchen, already pulling out a pack of coffee from his cupboard.

Jude sat awkwardly in his living room, feeling completely out of place. "Coffee would be nice."

He shook his head at her predictability but resumed making the coffee. "Is that all you drink, Harrison?"

"No, but I think I'll want to be sober tonight."

"I didn't mean alcohol, Jude" He entered the living room and handed her the steaming cup. "I was talking about orange juice. Or...milk. Or...whatever."

She looked at him incredulously and raised her eyebrows. "Milk? Sorry, that's a little PG for me. No sugar."

Tommy plopped down on the couch next to her. "I happen to love milk. Good for hangovers."

Jude sat up straighter. "Hmm, now you got my interest. I'll have to try that next time." She frowned when she saw Tommy's pained expression.

"What's wrong? Are you okay."

Tommy shrugged. "It's just so hard to get used to this new Jude who drinks...and stuff." He coughed quietly, but did not explain what _and stuff_ meant.

And with that, the good natured mood was ruined. Jude was reminded of all that had happened in the past few months. How could she have forgotten, even for half an hour that this was the man who had broken her heart into a million pieces. She knew staying here wasn't a good idea.

Tommy noticed the change in Jude's expression and instantly regretted saying what he did.

"Look, I'm sorry. It's none of my business, I know. You can take care of yourself."

She gave him a half hearted smile and nodded. "Well maybe if you had been keeping up with the tabloids, this wouldn't have come as such a surprise," she joked.

Instead of making him laugh, like Jude had obviously intended, this reminded him of what he had wanted to talk to Jude about all this time.

"Jude, that reminds me. We never got a chance to talk and I didn't get to explain why I was gone."

She shrugged. "Doesn't matter anymore."

Tommy frowned and looked her straight in the eye. "Of course it matters, Jude. How could you say that? I was gone for six months and you don't even care why?"

"Not anymore I don't," her tone was dismissive but he refused to let the topic go.

"Jude...we've been friends for years."

She was getting irritated now and started to raise her voice. "And I have no interest in being your friend again. You're my producer, along with Kwest, and I'm your artist. I'll do my best to maintain that relationship but we'll never be more than that. Therefore, you are not obligated to tell me why you left."

For the first time in months, Jude felt like crying. He was giving her _that look. _And it was making her feel so vulnerable. She hated feeling vulnerable.

"You haven't even let me explain yet." His voice grew soft and pleading.

She sighed, exasperated. "Look, Tommy. I don't want to talk about this. Can we just go to bed? Or should I leave?"

He wanted to discuss what had happened, but he wanted her to stay more so Tommy dropped the subject. "Okay, you can take the guest bedroom. It's the second door on the left."

----

Jude woke up confused. It didn't feel like her bed. And she didn't remember going home with a guy last night. In fact, she didn't even remember going to a club last night. Of course, she could have been too drunk to remember. No, that couldn't be it. She didn't have a hangover. _Wait,_ she thought. _Hangover. Milk. Tommy. _The events of last night suddenly came flooding back to her. She sighed, remembering her harsh behavior but not wanting to have to apologize to Tommy again. She had hated putting herself out there the first time.

She swung her legs over the side of the bed. _Time to go make nice. Again._

Jude groggily made her way to the bathroom. She splashed water in her face and ran her fingers through her hair, trying to tame the bedhead. How her hair stood in such strange positions was beyond her. Her clothes were wrinkled hopelessly after having been slept in, but she did her best to straighten them up. After one last look in the mirror, Jude was out the door and ready to face Tommy.

The kitchen and living room were empty so she figured he was either still asleep or using the other bathroom. She toyed with the idea of escaping then and leaving a note of apology instead of actually having to talk to him. Jude quickly decided against this because it meant awkwardness in the studio. No, she needed to clear this up now.

Suddenly there were footsteps and the source of all Jude's troubles appeared in the living room. Clad only in a pair of basketball shorts. _Oh lord, why do you hate me? _Jude thought, her eyes focused on the ceiling instead of Tommy. She couldn't look at him. Then her eyes would be drawn to his sculpted chest, and one thing would lead to another and... _Fuck, he could have at least put a shirt on! I mean, you don't see me strutting down the hallway with no shirt on. Then again it is his appartment..._

"Good morning," For having just woken up Tommy was looking and sounding very aware that morning. _Maybe he's still tense after the fight,_ She pondered.

"Hi," Jude felt him staring at her and finally turned to look at him. _For the sake of being polite, _She told herself.

He took a seat on the chair across from her, not wanting to push his luck today. Tommy thought they had been making real progress last night until he decided to run his stupid mouth.

"Do you want some breakfast?" _There,_ he thought, _That's a safe question. Jude's always hungry._

She shook her head apologetically. "No, actually, I don't think that's a good idea. I just wanted to say sorry for last night and thank you for letting me stay."

Jude ignored his hurt expression, gave a small wave and put her hand on the doorknob.

Tommy followed behind her and put his hands on her waist, keeping her firmly rooted. "Don't."

She spun around to look at him, not expecting his face to be so close to hers. Just two, maybe three inches. It would have been so easy to close that remaining distance. To finish what they had left off 6 months ago. At that moment she didn't remember what had stopped them. All she could think about was how good he looked and how nice he smelled and how much she wanted him. _Get your mind outta the gutter, Jude. This is Tommy you're talking about_. She scolded herself. _Of course, you've slept with guys before and it hasn't meant anything, right? Maybe you can take this back like he took back that kiss on your 16th birthday._

She had almost talked herself into giving in when Tommy interrupted. _God, that boy is always interrupting._

"We still need to talk."

Jude would have laughed in a different situation. Tommy sure knew how to turn off a girl.

"Tommy, please, just let this go." She shook her head in frustration. Why was he being so persistant? Why was he so set on telling her the truth?

"Why are you so set on not letting me tell you the truth?" Now he was yelling. _So much for not pushing my luck. _He thought.

"Because!" She screamed and pushed him away, successfully breaking out of his grip. "Then I might have to forgive you!"

Jude ran out the door before the tears could fall. _Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry, _She kept repeating to herself all the way out the appartment building.

----

"Jude. You're here early. Eager for some whiskey before breakfast?" Patsy offered her a glass.

After running out on Tommy, Jude had come straight to one of the places that had gotten her through the first time: a club. Patsy's favorite club. Of course, it wasn't open at nine in the morning, but Patsy was a friend of the owner and she was always welcome.

"Maybe later, Pats. Actually, most definitely later. But right now I just need to calm down." She sat at the bar with her head in her hands still fighting tears.

Patsy sat beside her looking concerned. She hadn't seen Jude like this in a long time. Tommy had only been back three days and he had already managed this? "What's wrong? Things not going well in paradise?"

Jude laughed bitterly. "It _was_ a paradise. Until Tommy showed up. We got into this huge fight." She knew Patsy wasn't the type to ask for details. That was more Sadie's area.

"Ah," Patsy nodded understandingly. "You know what always cheers me up? A road trip. Beer, burgers and the open road, baby! What do you say?"

Under normal circumstance Jude would have declined politely. She couldn't just up and leave her friends, her sister, her job. But after what had just happened, suddenly a road trip didn't sound like such a bad idea.

"I'm in."

----


	7. She Never Cried In Front of Me

**Okay, I know I've been a big butthead for not posting sooner. I got stuck on this one part and just couldn't work through it for a few days. I'll try not to let that happen again. And thank you all so much for the reviews, I really appreciate them!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did, Tommy wouldn't be such an asshole and Jude wouldn't be such a wimp.**

It was sunset. They were driving down the highway at 90 miles per hour with the top down. Jude sat with her feet up and a guitar on her lap, singing at the top of her lungs. Patsy was giving new meaning to the term "drinking and driving" as she did both simultaneously. She too was singing.

"Whoa, we're halfway there, whoaaa livin' on a prayer, take my hand, we'll make it I swear," They belted along with the radio, surprisingly in tune after having consumed so much alcohol. Jude reached for a beef patty and took a bite, all the while still strumming.

"Whoo, Patsy! You were right. This really is the best medicine," She spoke loudly over the roar of the car and the radio, her hair whipping against her face wildly.

Patsy laughed and threw her empty beer bottle in the back. "Of course I was right. I may not have gotten an education or whatever, but I know how to cure a broken heart."

Jude glared at her and turned the volume up. "I don't have a broken heart. I have a pain in the ass producer who's goal in life is to make me crazy."

"Well either way, this is hella fun." Patsy gave a loud whoop. "Hey, I know a great bar just around the corner. Care to dance the night away?"

Jude raised her eyebrows. "Are you even asking that question?"

"That's my girl," Patsy smiled proudly and reached over to put her arm around Jude's shoulder.

----

Sadie snapped her cell phone shut. "I still can't reach her," she said to a pacing Darius.

"When I get ahold of that girl..." Darius threatened, shaking his fist angrily.

Sadie held up her hands to stop him. "Just, just calm down, D. She'll be back soon, I know it."

"How the hell would you know? I mean, you certainly didn't see _this_ coming!"

She sighed tiredly and plopped down into the nearest chair. She couldn't believe her sister had just left like that. Without leaving a note or even bothering to call. And Sadie would bet big money that Patsy was with her. In fact, Patsy had probably been the one who convinced her to leave. That girl had gone way to far this time.

"I don't understand why she would do this. I mean, she was so happy. _So _happy." Sadie muttered with her face in her hands.

Jude's happiness was the last thing on Darius' mind however. "Man, when the press gets wind of this...I can just see the tabloids now 'G-Major's best artist runs away'."

He slammed his hand down on the desk. "Come on, Sadie. You're her sister. You were with her last. Did she say anything about where she might be?"

Sadie looked up, the epiphany clear in her eyes. "Actually, I wasn't with her last. Tommy was."

"Tommy?!!!! God damn it!!!!!" Darius was on a rampage now, knocking down everything in sight. "Get him in here immediately so I can RIP HIS HEAD OFF!"

Sadie, scrambled to meet Darius' request while wondering what Tommy could have done this time to make Jude so upset.

She found Tommy hunched over the mixing board in one of the studios, Jude's voice filling the room. He didn't notice her coming in, so she walked right up to him and smacked the back of his head. He yelped in pain and spun around to face her.

"Fuck, Sadie what was that?"

Sadie spoke quietly but dangerously. "You were with Jude last night and this morning. What the hell did you say to her?"

Tommy rolled his eyes. "God, Sadie, Jude's a big girl, you don't need to come hit me every time we get into a fight. She doesn't need your protection."

"What. Did. You. Say?" She questioned, her jaw clenched.

"We were just talking about...us and she got upset. Just ran out." Tommy was curious now. He didn't understand why Sadie was taking this so seriously.

"Did she say where she was going?"

"No. What's the big deal, Sadie? I'm sure she's over it by now."

Sadie looked at him incredulously. "She didn't come home, Tommy. We don't know where she is."

Tommy jumped out of his chair. "What? She ran away?"

"No, she's been hiding out in the bathroom crying all this time. Yes, she ran away!" Sadie slapped his arm angrily.

"This, this is all your fault. You just had to come back and ruin everything, didn't you?"

Tommy put his face in his hands but did not try to defend himself. "Oh god, what if she's hurt? Do you think she's okay?"

Sadie softened slightly. "I'm sure she's fine. She's probably with Patsy at some club in the middle of nowhere."

"You call that _fine_? What if she's out there driving drunk?" He began pacing the room just as Darius had. But unlike Darius, he was doing it out of true concern for Jude's safety.

"I don't know, Tommy. I just don't know." Sadie sighed and headed out the door. "Darius wants to see you, by the way."

----

Tommy pulled out of the G-Major parking lot frantically. He didn't know where he was going but he knew he was going to find Jude. Darius had just fired him, unsurprisingly, but that didn't matter anymore. He hadn't come back to Toronto for the job, he had come back to be with Jude, and that was what he was going to do, even if it killed him. Confident as he was, he still couldn't help the worried thoughts that entered his head. _What if she isn't okay? What if I arrive too late? What kind of chaperone is a crazy drunk? If she's even really with Patsy, of course. _And somewhere in the midst of those thoughts, Tom Quincy realized something important: he cared about her, truly cared about her. It was unbearable to think he might never get to tell her of these new feelings.

Three hours later he was still driving, the road stretching out endlessly in front of him. He had partially snapped out of his determined phase to realize that what he was doing was pointless. Driving on some highway in the middle of nowhere might make him feel better, but it wasn't helping Jude any. As night fell Tommy finally came to his senses and pulled into a motel. It occurred to him that he was now hundreds of miles away from Toronto in the middle of nowhere. He payed for a room without making conversation and went straight to bed. Tommy had wanted nothing more than to keep driving all night, to feel like he was doing something, _anything. _But he knew that if he did he might end up hung over somewhere in Quebec come morning. Those six months he had spent out of Toronto had changed him. He was no longer a spoiled child who didn't take in account anybody's feelings but his own. What he had seen had given him a new appreciation for life and had made him responsible._ If only I'd get the chance to show Jude that._

_----_

Meanwhile, Jude was only 20 short minutes away grinding against some no name college student from Montana. He was obviously delighted to be dancing with a celebrity but she was beyond bored.

_Does this guy know how to do anything but grope? _She rolled her eyes when he wasn't looking and resolved to at least finish the song before fleeing.

He grinned wildly at her, totally unaware of what was going on in her head. Or he just didn't care. Either way the poor guy would get to tell his friends he dance with _the _Jude Harrison.

The music faded, much to Jude's relief, and she quickly pulled away before he could ask for another dance.

She smiled briefly just to be polite and turned to go find Patsy; it was beyond time to get back home. As an after thought she whipped back to face the boy and added, "By the way, didn't your mother ever teach you how to dance with a girl?" She spotted Patsy at the bar and went to join her without waiting for an answer.

Pushing her way through a crowd of overly eager teenage boys she reached Patsy, who of course, was drinking.

"Hey," Jude sat on the stool beside her and pried the shot glass from her fingertips. "We gotta get home and I need you _at least _five percent sober to drive all the way back to Toronto."

Patsy grabbed at the glass but Jude held it firmly behind her back. "You can drive, Jude. I'm tired anyway." She gave up on the glass and slumped against the bar.

"No, I can't. You know I can't hold alcohol as well as you and I'm already wobbly." Jude finished off Patsy's glass and set it down.

"Eh, so we'll crash at a hotel tonight and go tomorrow."

Jude shook her head. "Darius is gonna kill me as it is, we gotta get back by morning."

Patsy yawned and Jude could smell the alcohol in her breath. "C'mon pop tart, he ain't gonna fire his best artist. He might sulk for a day or two, but he'll get over it. Just like all the big name industry jerks."

Jude considered this and realized Patsy was right. Patsy was _always _right and totally sensible, even when drunk.

"Okay, let's get going."

----

Tommy had not yet fallen asleep yet when his cell phone rang. Thinking it might be Jude, he quickly flipped the phone open to see the caller ID. _Sadie. _He contemplated not answering. She was probably calling about Darius being furious with him or whatever. Then again, Sadie was persistent and if he didn't answer she'd probably just keep calling.

"Hello," he tried to sound groggy, thinking maybe would feel some guilt at having woken him up and spare him the lecture.

He was wrong. "T-Tommy," Sadie sounded frantic and like she had just been crying.

"What's up? Did something happen?" Tommy ditched the sleepy act and sat up straight in bed.

"I j-just got a call from the hospital in Ottawa. Something about Jude and 'c-car accident'." She had begun sobbing and had to choke the words out.

Tommy kept his voice calm, even while feeling the exact opposite. "Okay, okay, I'm only about half an hour away from there. I'll go see what's going on. You get here as soon as you can."

**Okay, I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter! The bit about Tommy driving was mainly just to get you guys wondering about where he went those six months and what he did. I know it didn't fit into the plot very well and it was kinda awkward but I needed to get that in there.**


	8. Don't Forget to Breathe

**I feel horrible, I haven't updated in soooo long! Not that it's any excuse but I did go through a bit of writers block and then I was in D.C. for a week for the Presidential Youth Inauguration Conference. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review!!**

Tom Quincy, a perfectly capable 23-year-old man, was deathly terrified of hospitals. Ever since the death of Angie, hospitals to him had seemed like part of another world. As if entering one transported you to some strange unknown planet. A planet where death roamed the halls and worry was written on everyone's face. The chemical smell that could not be escaped and the blinding whiteness further added to the bizarreness of it all. As far as Tommy was concerned, hospitals did not contain human beings, they contained lifeless shells that were waiting, dying, or waiting to die. And then you went outside. You saw the colors and the sunlight and the smiles and saw the laughter. You saw the hustle and bustle of everyday life and instantly felt better. Because _that building _did not represent life. But as much as he loathed hospitals, he cared for Jude more. Thus Tom Quincy found himself sitting on one of those hard wooden hospital chairs. Hands clasped tightly together, cold-blooded fear running up and down his spine. Waiting, but not living.

He had not yet been informed of her condition. The nurse had refused to reveal anything and had told him the doctor wasn't finished with his tests. Tommy was trying not to think of all the possibilities but failing miserably. He had already lived several months without Jude while in Montana and didn't know if he could handle that again. Now that the thought of her was so real, so vibrant, how could he go that long again? Go that long without touching her hair, or holding her or watching as she wrote furiously in her songbook? It was unthinkable, and yet he could imagine it clearly. Suddenly he was angry. Angry at everyone. Sadie for delivering the bad news, the nurses for not telling him anything, the damn know-nothing doctors with their damn tests and, of course, Patsy. But not Jude. He couldn't be angry with her. Even though she had purposefully run off and gotten herself into this mess, he couldn't find it in his heart to think a single bad thought about her. She was too sweet, too innocent, and too perfect. She was still _his_ Jude.

"Thomas Quincy?" A nurse, nameless in the sea of white uniforms, interrupted his thoughts. He stood abruptly.

"That's me," his voice was hoarse from not having spoken in so long.

The kind-looking young nurse walked briskly across the room to stand in front of him. "You're here for Jude Harrison and Patsy Sewer, I presume?"

Tommy nodded once, not bothering to correct the nurse. He was here for Jude, and only Jude. He wouldn't have come to a hospital, the place he hated most, for anyone but her.

She smiled softly, almost sympathetically, which sent a shot of panic through him. "Follow me, please."

Tommy followed the nurse through what seemed like endless white, too-clean hallways. He couldn't help but notice the silence and the somber looks of the doctors wandering around. Before the nausea within him had progressed too far, he was lead into a room. All he could think at the moment was that Jude deserved more than a room just like all the others. This room was too white, too bland, too shiny. She wouldn't like it.

But these thoughts were quickly pushed aside when Tommy noticed Jude sitting upright in the bed, looking heavily bruised but _alive_.

"Tommy," she groaned, and he could tell it was an effort for her to even utter that much. He rushed quickly to her side and took her hand in his. Had she been fully aware, she would have pulled away, so Tommy took advantage of the situation.

"Jude," he whispered, kissing her forehead. "You're okay."

She nodded carefully, trying not to move her head too much. "I'm fine, Tommy. Just a little sore." Her voice was stronger now, more confident. Tommy almost laughed. Even as hurt as she obviously was, she still put on a brave face. God, he was really falling for her.

"Sadie's on her way over. It'll be awhile though."

Jude smiled and relaxed visibly. Everything was okay. Tommy too relaxed when the doctor informed him Jude was badly bruised but had no internal problems. He grinned wildly and embraced her, though maybe a little too roughly considering her state. Jude hugged back, but inside she knew she and Tommy would have to talk again later. The good news didn't erase the reason for which she had run away in the first place. Suddenly, all thoughts of her and Tommy were put away as she realized something important.

"Wh-where's Patsy?" She asked the doctor cautiously, pulling away from Tommy.

"I'm so sorry Miss Harrison." The doctor shuffled his feet uncomfortably. "Miss Sewer, unfortunately, is in a coma. There has been a lot of head damage and internal bleeding. It doesn't look good. We highly doubt she will wake up and if she does it won't be without mental injury."

He could have been speaking in Greek, for Jude had understood nothing after "I'm so sorry".

"S-so, she's not okay?" She whispered, strangely calm and collected. Tommy was stroking her head comfortingly but Jude felt numb.

The doctor shook his head and looked down at the floor. "No. No, I'm sorry." He cleared his throat and stood there for another awkward moment before exiting, taking the nurse with him. They closed the door on their way out.

"Oh, Jude. Girl…I don't know what to say." Tommy caressed her face while staring into her emotionless eyes. He hadn't known Patsy very well, and all he could feel right now was happiness. Jude was alive, and she would be fine. That's all he needed to know. But still, he felt the need to offer some sort of consolation.

"It'll be alright, Jude. Everything's going to be fine." He embraced her again, but she pushed him away fiercely.

"How can you say that?" She uttered in disbelief. Her eyes now held plenty of emotion. Anger, incredulity, but most of all despair. "Nothing's fine! Patsy was, no, _is _my best friend. She helped me through so much. She was there when nobody else was. I wouldn't be here without her. Without her I would have…" she trailed off, not wanting to get into that yet. Tommy was quick, however, and did not let what she had said go unnoticed.

"You would have what, Jude?" He asked suspiciously.

Jude shook her head, tears springing to her eyes. "I can't talk about that now. Not when…oh god, I can't even say the words out loud. My best friend is dying. My best friend is dying."

Tommy's hard demeanor softened and he let the subject go. How could he upset her at a time like this? Girls crying had always been his weakness, but Jude crying was in a whole other league. He found himself willing to do anything to take away her pain. Her cries had progressed into heavy sobs, and her head was in her hands. "This can't be happening. It's a dream, please tell me it's a dream Tommy!"

He took her into his arms once again and this time she did not refuse. She gripped his shoulders tightly and sobbed unashamedly into his chest. Tommy rubbed her back gently and tried to think of something to say. Something that would have an impact on her. But all he could think of was, "I'm just so glad it wasn't you. I'll thank god every day it wasn't you."

Of course, this was more of a condolence to Tommy than it was to Jude, but it seemed the only appropriate thing to say. He had erred earlier when he had said it was all okay. Because it wasn't. To Jude this was like a stab through the heart and nothing could ever make it okay.

"I never thought…not Patsy! She seemed so invincible, Tommy. She was my rock, the one person I could always count on. What am I going to do?" She was pouring out all her emotions in front of the person she promised herself never to show emotion to. And it was killing her. This whole situation was killing her.

Tommy suddenly took her face in her hands and stared at her stormy blue eyes, filled with so much sadness. He didn't want to be the one to tell her this, but at the same time, he knew it had to be him. "You know what you're going to do, Jude? You're going to hold on to your family and your friends and let them help you. And I'll tell you what you're _not _going to do. You're not going to go pull a stunt like that every time things get bad. This, this was a lesson. You can't run off instead of facing your problems, Jude."

She widened her eyes in shock and looked at him incredulously. "What? What did you say to me?"

Tommy spoke to her softly but firmly. "You heard me, Jude. I meant what I said. This may be hard for you to hear, especially now, but you have some growing up to do. And I don't want to hurt you anymore then you've already been hurt. There just…there is no better time for this." She was too shocked to speak so he continued. "You're scared. I know you're scared. But with fear comes good sense, which you could really use right now."

As what he had said finally registered, Jude snapped out of her daze and slapped him across the face. Tommy just sighed tiredly as he felt the sting spread across his cheek. He had seen this coming; Jude would never openly accept what he had said, at least not without a fight. Now she was pushing at his chest, screaming, "Get away from me!" But he wouldn't budge. If he didn't act now, she would run again. Maybe not now in her bruised state, but eventually she would.

He took her arms and wrapped them around his neck, holding them there firmly, and leaned in to kiss her cheek. She was still struggling, trying to break free but Tommy was stronger. He pulled her tightly to his chest and resolved never to let go, no matter how much she tried to push him away.

**So, Jude isn't dead. I had such a hard time killing Patsy because when you write, the characters really are like your babies and it's so difficult to know that I won't be writing more about her. I just felt like something significant had to come out of this to make it a turning point of the story. I hope nobody hates me for killing Patsy but there really was no other choice. Also, in case any of you were wondering, Tommy's fear of hospitals directly represents my own fear of hospitals. However, this is a somewhat irrational fear considering I have never been in a hospital ever since I was born. But from what I've heard and seen on TV, they sound like horrid places.**


End file.
